


Tobio?

by mutsukitooru_myheartout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageTsuki - Freeform, KageTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, TsukiKage, haikyuu omegaverse, tsukkikage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukitooru_myheartout/pseuds/mutsukitooru_myheartout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8:36 PM:<br/>Tobio?</p>
<p>9:02 PM:<br/>Please answer me. </p>
<p>9:45 PM:<br/>Come on, I know you're reading these. </p>
<p>10:27 PM:<br/>Tobio, I'm sorry. Please just answer me.</p>
<p>11:41 PM:<br/>Please Tobio. I'm really getting worried. Just let me know you're okay. </p>
<p>12:06 AM:<br/>Where are you, Tobio? I called your mom, and she said you arent home yet. </p>
<p>12:10 AM:<br/>That's it Tobio. If you dont text me back within the next 5 minutes, I will search all of Miyagi for you. You know I'm not lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobio?

8:36 PM:  
Tobio?

9:02 PM:  
Please answer me. 

9:45 PM:  
Come on, I know you're reading these. 

10:27 PM:  
Tobio, I'm sorry. Please just answer me.

11:41 PM:  
Please Tobio. I'm really getting worried. Just let me know you're okay. 

12:06 AM:  
Where are you, Tobio? I called your mom, and she said you aren't home yet. 

12:10 AM:  
That's it Tobio. If you don't text me back within the next 5 minutes, I will search all of Miyagi for you. You know I'm not lying. 

tsukishima kei wasn't usually one to get worried about others. but usually, 'others' didn't count as kageyama tobio, the omega he had been courting for the past two years. He had left in a storm of anger earlier in the night, when kei had been too busy studying to pay attention to him. Now that kei thought about it; he knew he was wrong to ignore the omega. 

 

12:14 AM:  
Sent from: Tobio  
Hey, it's Hinata. Kageyama-kun is at my place.

12:15 AM:  
When did he get there? Is he okay? 

12:17 AM:  
Sent from: Tobio  
He's fine. His mom has an alpha friend over, and he went into heat, so he's spending the night at here. 

Kageyama was in heat. Of course; Tsukishima should've known. The younger omega never got so affectionate unless he was close to his heat. 

Sitting at his desk, tsukishima ran his hand through his short blond hair as he tried to think of a response. 

12:20 AM:  
He left a bit angry at me earlier. Let him know I'm sorry, and that I'll come see him tomorrow? 

12:21 AM:  
Sent from: Tobio  
He said he doesn't want to see you. 

Didn't want to see him? There was no way that was true. Tobio needed him right now. If he didnt want to do anything sexual, that was fine. But Kei knew that Kageyama wouldn't be able to handle his heat without at least a shirt from tsukishima or something. 

12:23 AM:  
Tell him that I'm either coming tonight or tomorrow. I know what he gets like during heats; he'll need me there. 

12:24 AM:  
Sent from: Tobio  
He said "whatever." 

Kei knew what Kageyama meant by that. Neither of them were good with being affectionate, but with them, "whatever" meant "hurry up and get here." 

12:25 AM:  
I'm on my way. 

12:26 AM:  
Sent from: Tobio  
No sex in my closet please. I don't need to feel like cleaning jizz off of my nesting blankets. 

Silently, Tsukishima thanked Hinata for being such a good friend to Tobio. He'd let Tobio spend the night during his heat when His mother had an alpha friend over, stayed up to help take care of him through it, and even used his nesting blankets - which everyone knew were precious to him - to help Tobio be more comfortable. 

Kei stood up from his desk, and walked over to his laundry hamper to pull out a few shirts for Kageyama. He only grabbed the ones that smelt the most like himself, and shoved them in his gym-bag. He also grabbed the pillow that kageyama always used when he spent the night; scenting it before shoving it in the bag as well. 

Luckily the walk to Hinata's place wasn't very far; only a few blocks. With his purposely fast pace, and long legs, He was walking up the porch after only ten minutes of walking. 

12:31 AM:  
I'm here. Come let me in. 

kei didnt want to knock, because he knew it would most likely wake up HInata's sleeping parents. so instead, he waited at the door until hinata unlocked it and let him in. 

As soon as the door opened, Kei could smell Tobio. He was definitely in full heat. 

"Hey." Tsukishima greeted hinata. "Where is he?" 

Kei followed HInata to his bedroom. Once the door opened, the smell of tobio nearly overwhelmed him. 

"He's in a nest in my closet." Hinata told him. 

"Thanks." 

Tsukishima made his way over to the walk-in closet on the other side of the room, Peaking his head around the sliding door. 

Tobio was laying in a hastily made nest, curled up in a ball on his side. His eyes were closed tightly and his breath was ragged. 

"Hey." Kei mumbled, sitting on his knees close to the nest. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not, asshole." Kageyama opened his eyes, looking up at him hatefully, 

Tsukishima sighed, and placed his bag down next to him. he opened it, pulling out the shirts and pillow that he had packed inside. 

"Here." he stated. "I brought these for you." He held them out for Kageyama awkwardly, who took them. 

Tobio packed the shirts into the nest, and hugged the pillow to his chest. As soon as tsukishima's smell wafted into his nose, he visibly relaxed. Kei smiled slightly, knowing that just his scent could calm down the omega. 

Instinctually, kei reached out to run his hand through Kageyama's hair. The boy tensed back up again at the contact. 

"don't touch me." he muttered, not looking up at him. "You know how I am; If you touch me too much during my heat, I doubt I'll be able to control myself."

Tsukishima pulled his hand away from the omega, but smirked. "Who ever said I want you to be able to control yourself? Maybe I want you to jump my bones right here and now?" 

Kageyama scoffed. "Says the one who wouldn't even look at me a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry about that Tobio. I had no idea you were going into heat."

"You're a dumbass." 

"I know I am." Kei sighed, leaning back against the wall of the closet. "But you need to tell me these things. I know you don't feel comfortable talking about it, but I can't always tell without you saying something first." 

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, until Kageyama suddenly winced, tightening his hold on the pillow. 

"Are you okay?" tsukishima looked at him with a worried look in his gaze as the omega shook his head. 

Kei climbed into the nest, picking Tobio up carefully and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He pulled kageyama's legs around his waist, and ran his hand up and down his back under his shirt. 

When Tobio pressed his nose against Kei's neck, he relaxed a bit, wrapping his arms around the lanky alpha. 

Kei breathed in Tobio's scent, and soon found himself kissing the omega's shoulder. Before he knew it, tobio was grinding their hips together at a slow pace, breathing heavily against the alpha's neck. 

Tsukishima grabbed onto Kageyama's shoulders, and pulled him back to look at him. 

"Do you really want to do this?" he questioned the dark haired boy in front of him. "You know the risks of-" 

"Just get inside me, you piece of shit." Kageyama cut him off, grabbing onto his arms. 

His cheeks were pink, and his eyes were drooping slightly. as he continued his movements against Tsukishima, he let out a soft whimper. 

Giving in, tsukishima grabbed the omega's hips, roughly pressing their bodies together. They both gasped, clutching each other tightly as their bodies moved. 

Kageyama pressed their lips together, their entire bodies moving together in sync. 

eventually, tsukishima turned his attention to kageyama's scent glands; kissing and nipping them just rough enough to elicit a moan from Tobio. 

Kageyama could feel slick forming between his legs as they moved against each other, and quickly began removing his clothing. 

"Tsukishima..." Tobio panted, tugging off his pants and boxers in one swift movement. "I need you in me now..." 

Kei let out a shaky breath, and pushed kageyama down onto his back. reaching between the omega's legs, he slowly entered a finger inside. Tobio gasped at the intrusion, and pressed his hips downwards towards tsukishima's fingers, urging him to enter him further.

Kei added another finger, pressing them deep inside him. 

"K-Kei..." the omega whimpered. After a few minutes of moving them inside the omega, kei removed his fingers, tugging off his clothing, and lining himself up to the boy's entrance. When he entered, they both let out a loud moan, throwing their heads back. 

"shit..." tsukishima muttered, giving Tobio a few moments to adjust, before beginning to move inside of him slowly. 

"God damn it, you're too slow." Kageyama stated, sitting up and climbing onto the alpha's lap. 

he used his legs to lift himself up slightly, before dropping himself back down with another breathy moan. Kei grabbed onto Kageyama's hips tightly, aiding him as he moved their bodies against each other. 

Heavy breathing filled the closet, turning the already warm space even hotter. they were both moaning continuously now, muffling their sounds with each others neck and shoulder. when kei decide he had enough of letting the omega take control, he pushed him back down into the nest, and pulled Tobio's legs over his shoulders. 

His movements were now hard and fast, earning moan after moan, and whimper after whimper from the boy below him. When he felt the knot forming at his base, tsukishima wrapped his hand around kageyama's dick, pumping in time with his thrusts. 

The omega was now getting close to his release, desperately gasping for each breath he took. 

"T-tsukishima..." he breathed out. "I'm..." 

Before he could finish his sentence, the omega came, scratching his nails down tsukishima's back as he released over their stomachs. It was merely seconds before the alpha was following behind him, deeply breathing in the omega's scent as he released inside him. 

When they finally came down, they just rested in each other's arms for several minutes, until they heard the whine of an aggravated, short, ginger. 

"I told you, no sex on my nesting blankets!" 

the two of them burst into breathless laughter, curling up together in the nest, embraced in each other's scents.

**Author's Note:**

> another short story to keep you guys occupied until I can figure out what to do next in "it wasn't meant to be this way".


End file.
